Djinn
|rarity = Very Rare |casting_cost = |upkeep_cost = per turn |research_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |ranged = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = +30% To Hit Teleporting Wind Walking Caster ( ) }} The Djinn is a type of Fantastic Unit featured in Master of Magic. Djinns belong to the Realm, and may be summoned using a Summoning Spell of the same name. Possessing both a good and reasonable , the Djinn's primary advantages are its ability to move freely around the battlefield, cast spells with its own , and help its entire army across the overland map. It is therefore a powerful support unit. The Fantastic Unit Physical Description A Djinn has the upper body of a large, strong man, with a magical vortex instead of a lower body. The Djinn wears little above the waist - only two golden armbands and a golden belt indicating the end of its physical half and the start of its magical one. Its head is adorned with a large turban. Djinns are originally creatures from Arabian myths, and in many folklore stories they display the ability to grant wishes. They are often associated with brass lamps, in which such Djinns (or "Genies") are trapped for centuries. The Djinn is a . Attack Properties For a high-tier Fantastic Creature, the Djinn's basic Attack Strengths are both somewhat lacking - but in practice they are much stronger thanks to the creature's uncanny ability To Hit. The Djinn's Melee Attack has a strength of . Coupled with its very high bonus, it gives the creature an average "raw" output of points per attack - very dangerous to low-tier and mid-tier units. The creature's Ranged Magical Attack is significantly weaker, at a strength of . However, this too enjoys the bonus, thus having an average "raw" output of per attack, regardless of what range it is performed at. The Djinn uses its own to execute Ranged Attacks. Therefore, it does not have a static ammunition limit, as explained below. Based on its though, the maximum number of Ranged Attacks it may perform during a single combat is 6. Defensive Properties Elusive by nature, the Djinn's Defense score is quite high, standing at . It will block about points on average from any Conventional Damage attack. In addition, the Djinn has with which to absorb any hits that do get through. But even more impressive is the Djinn's Resistance score, which is . This essentially means that any Unit Curse or ill effect that does not enforce a Resistance penalty on its target may not affect the Djinn at all. Spellcasting The Djinn possesses the Caster ability with . In other words, it can spend up to casting its own spells during combat, without using any of its controlling Wizard's or Spell Casting Skill. The Djinn has access to every combat spell in the game. With a pool of only however, some spells are simply too expensive for it, although others may be cast multiple times before the creature empties its pool: Casting any spell also costs the Djinn all of its remaining Movement Allowance for the turn - however much there is left. Therefore, it can only cast one spell per turn, but may move freely before doing so. As long as it has at least 0.5 Movement Points remaining, it can cast a spell - after which its Movement Points are reduced to 0. The Djinn's is replenished after each battle, but it is also used to feed its , instead of an Ammunition count. Each such attack eats up out of the Djinn's pool, thus allowing it to make up to 6 of them per battle (6 × = , with left over). Unfortunately, the use of instead of ammunition means that each Ranged Attack performed by the Djinn reduces the amount it has left for casting spells, and vice versa. Other Properties Although both its attack and defense are quite formidable, one of the Djinn's primary advantages is actually its mobility. It can not only move at a speedy pace of on the overland map, but thanks to its inherent Wind Walking ability, any units traveling together with it will also enjoy the same movement rate! Therefore, any army containing even a single Djinn may move swiftly over any terrain (including Oceans!) - at a cost of only 1 Movement Point per tile. During combat, while the Djinn itself still has a movement rate of , this unfortunately does not apply to its allies. This may be worth remembering before initiating a naval battle while units are being carried by the Djinn. At the same time, a Djinn rarely needs to move around the battlefield in the conventional way, as it can also Teleport up to 10 tiles away from its current position, for the cost of a single Movement Point! Basic Tactics Djinns are extremely versatile, as they can choose to cast spells, make Ranged Attacks, or even teleport right behind the enemy lines to kill exposed units. As explained above however, use of magic means fewer Ranged Attacks, and the Djinn's can be as useful as its spells in some circumstances. When push comes to shove, the Djinn can easily teleport to a tile adjacent to a weak enemy unit, quickly destroy it with a Melee Attack, and then move away. This is an excellent way to attack enemy ranged units, even on the very first turn of combat. In addition, on the overland map, the Djinn makes an excellent "transport" for other units. It can join up with any army, bestowing the Wind Walking effect on all units in that army, thus enabling it to cross an Ocean or make a rapid advance at the enemy. This makes the Djinn one of the best scouts available in the game. Enemy Djinns Djinns rarely appear as neutral monsters, but when they do they are often quite dangerous. They'll most likely appear in , accompanied by any kind of lower-level creatures. An enemy Djinn will tend to either open the battle with , or quickly summon up a horde of , before teleporting towards the weakest units and taking them out. Low-tier Normal Units are highly unlikely to survive an engagement with a Djinn, regardless of their numbers. Taking down a Djinn is also tricky, due to its high rating and large number of - not to mention its , range of attack options, and ability to move anywhere it wishes. Offensive spells may also have little effect on it. Melee Attack units often fare better against a Djinn as they are generally more sturdy, but some sacrifices may still be necessary even with a stack full of strong melee troops, as the Djinn will likely not engage them directly until it runs out of . Ability Overview +30% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every die of its Attack Rolls. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Teleporting * During its turn, this unit may instantly move to any unoccupied tile on the battlefield, using up only 1 Movement Point (or 0.5, if it only has that many points left). * There is no limit to the number of times the unit may Teleport in a single turn - as long as it has any Movement Points remaining. Wind Walking * When stacked with other units, the Wind Walker allows the entire army to at a rate equal to its own Movement Allowance on the overland map. * This effect does not apply during combat - all units, including the Wind Walker itself will revert to their normal Movement Allowance and Movement Type. Caster ( ) * This unit may cast spells during combat, drawing from its own personal pool to do so. * Spellcasting takes up all of the unit's remaining Movement Points for the turn. * The unit may spend up to per battle. Its pool is reset at the end of each battle - assuming the unit survives at all. The Summoning Spell Usage Djinn may only be cast overland, for the base Casting Cost of . Upon successfully casting the spell, the new Djinn unit will appear in the Town currently containing the Wizard's Summoning Circle, with full Movement Allowance, and may move and/or attack immediately as necessary. To keep the Djinn in play, its controller is required to pay an Upkeep Cost of per turn. This is drawn automatically from the caster's pool at the beginning of each turn while the unit exists. Failure to pay this Upkeep due to lack of will lead to the Djinn immediately disappearing, along with any Unit Enchantments currently affecting it. However, this upkeep is for the unit, not for the spell: Summoning Spells can not be dispelled by the enemy once cast. Naturally though, if the unit is destroyed, then it is gone from the world entirely, and there is no further need to pay its Upkeep Cost. Units summoned on the overland map may also be dismissed manually from their unit statistics window the same way as any other overland unit (during their controller's turn, while not in combat). Acquisition As a Very Rare Spell of the Realm, Djinn may become available to any Wizard who acquires at least Spellbooks. With any less, the spell can normally not be learned during the campaign. This is the minimum requirement for it to be traded for, appear in Treasure, or be found in the spoils of victory when conquering the Fortress of a rival Wizard who already knows it. The base chance for Djinn to be researchable (at some point) in the campaign is roughly 10% (with books), which gradually increases with the amount of Spellbooks possessed or found during gameplay. With or more, the spell is certain to show up sooner or later, unless acquired from another source. It has a Research Cost of , although its research is quicker for Wizards possessing the Sage Master, Conjurer, and/or Sorcery Mastery Retorts; or a bookshelf containing or more. Djinn may not be acquired at the start of the game, regardless of the amount of books selected from the starting picks. It must always be either researched or found. However, a bug exists in the official game, that may occasionally allow Djinn to be researched with only books despite its Rarity. This can happen if, and only if, the second Spellbook comes from Treasure, as it then allows a random Very Rare Spell to be researched, which has a flat 10% chance of being this spell. This oversight is corrected in the Unofficial Patch 1.50. Category:Units Category:Fantastic Creatures Category:Sorcery